


Zoo

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Luna takes her dad and his new wife on an adventure.





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairest of the Rare Facebook group's #DrabbleRoulette
> 
> Prompt: Xenophilius Lovegood, Narcissa Malfoy, Zoo

Luna rested a hand on her large baby bump. It wouldn't be long now before her twins arrive but today wasn't about her. No, today, her daddy was taking his new wife into the Muggle world on an adventure. Luna was asked to attend to guide them since her husband, Rolf, had taken her.

Just then, Xeno led his wife into the sitting room. Neither were used to wearing Muggle clothes so they both looked uncomfortable and slightly out-of-place.

Narcissa looked down at her bright white sneakers with some distaste. "Are you sure these are appropriate?"

"Of course," Xeno reassured her, "We'll be doing a bit of walking. Wouldn't want to have achy feet."

"Right," she didn't look particularly appeased.

"We ready to go then?" Xeno asked them. Luna agreed and pulled herself up off the couch.

They stepped through the Floo into a private area that Luna's grandfather-in-law had arranged for them and dusted themselves off. She picked up the map on the desk that had her name at the top and watched her daddy tell Narcissa that her hair looked wonderful in a quiet voice. Luna made a note of where the Reptile House was so they could avoid it. Xeno had told her that Narcissa sometimes had nightmares about snakes.

"Where to first, Luna?"

"If we follow the path out this door, we'll see otters first," she answered, pointing to the door marked exit.

They followed the path past otters, lemurs, and meerkats and Luna watched Narcissa pretend to be interested in the little creatures. After that, they passed a sign that said, 'Into Africa' and Luna led them to the largest enclosure. Past the fence, she could see the larger animals, several of which were walking their way.

Their heads swayed on their long necks and their dark splotches shifted over their shoulders as the walked. Out of the corner of Luna's eye, she saw Narcissa's lips part as she looked up at the amazing animals. "What are they?"

A quick glance at her map told her and Luna said, "Giraffes."

"I've heard of those," Xeno nodded, as he too gazed up at the magnificent large beasts. "What about those over there, the grey ones? They remind me of Erumpents."

"Those are rhino-cer-o-ses," Luna stumbled over the word on her map. A young Muggle boy a few feet away corrected her pronunciation. "Rhinoceroses," she repeated, "thank you, sir." He blushed at her thanks and turned away.

"Aren't Erumpents extinct?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"No, grandfather Newt helped create Rescues for them. There are several small herds in Africa that are doing well now."

Narcissa continued to stare up at the giraffes for another few moments before she looked back at Luna with childish excitement shining in her eyes. "What's next, Luna?"

Luna smiled and gave them options, happy that her step-mum was enjoying their first trip to the zoo.


End file.
